


Time Travelers Chat

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: time chat [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: a link from the tardis to torchwood a way for all drs to keep in contact with jack
Relationships: jack/joanna
Series: time chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925092
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor made the chat.

The Doctor added Rose Tyler to the chat.

The Doctor added Jack Harkness to the chat.

The Doctor added Joanna Harkness to the chat.

Doctor: Tardis calling Torchwood any one home.

Joanna: You called, Just woke me up but you called.

Rose: Don't tell me Jack was asleep as well, I thought aliens never sleep.

Jack: Ha ha funny Rose, the last time I checked I was human not alien, am I right Jo.

Joanna: You look human to me Jack, the last I knew the only Alien on the Chat was the Doctor unless somehow he became human over night.

Doctor: I don't know weather that is meant as a compliment or an insult, technically Joanna both of you are aliens your from the future remember.

Jack: Yes we know but we are human we are not Time Lords are we, we don't travel around in a little blue box, we just Protect the human race from the Aliens that fall through the Rift.

Rose: Well, that's new I thought the rift closed when you destroyed Abaddon.

Doctor: So did I, maybe its not fully closed then.

Joanna: By the way you do know Jack nearly died doing that, I saved him had to kiss him to share some of my life to save him, he is the hero of Cardiff not me I'm just his side kick.

Jack: Jo you are so much more than that to me don't let the others win, I know what it's like to be different, people don't like anything they don't understand. You know I wont be the same if you were gone though I would always be able to feel you, you are my wife Jo you know I would never let anything happen to you.

Rose: Really, Jack this is not the time or the place to say things like that, next time make sure you are in a chat of your own to say something like that.

Doctor: Rose I think your forgetting they live together they don't have to do a private chat for that, but I agree with Rose there you two are so different when you apart than what you are now, Jack well you are just a flirt now and were when I first met you and Joanna well she was so sweet I couldn't leave her where she was so I saved her not realizing that she was your wife till Rose told me, so I returned to Cardiff and returned her to you, I knew it was the right thing to do she was sad knowing she could feel where you were but not see you.

Rose: Any way back to the point, how have you two been since we last saw you.

Joanna: We have been ok, Things have been hectic with the rift is it closed but still very volatile it seems to be dumping aliens where it wants to making our job a lot harder to do, right now the alarms are going off so we may have to go and deal with this.

Jack: Speak to you all soon.

Jack logged off the chat.

Joanna: Probably be back tomorrow, bye for now.

Joanna logged off the chat.

The Doctor Ended the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Made the chat.

Jack added The Doctor to the chat.

Jack added Joanna to the chat.

Jack added Martha to the chat.

Jack: Torchwood calling Tardis any one home.

Martha: Really Jack what do you want this time.

Joanna: What happened to Rose?

The Doctor: Sorry Joanna I should have told you, she had gone she got transported to the parallel universe but I couldn't save her the door way closed after she went through.

Martha: Rose was she a friend Joanna?

Jack: No she was Joanna's older sister Martha.

Martha: No way Joanna is not another one from the future is she and she seemed so nice as well.

Joanna: Yes Martha I am from the future, just because Jack is a flirt does not mean to say I am one, well I am but only with Jack no one else.

The Doctor: Well Jo that was a lie you flirted with me at one point.

Jack: She done that to make me Jealous Doctor.

Joanna: That's true it was just to make Jack Jealous and it worked as well I hoped it would.

Martha: Really now you don't do things like that and what is it like being with him?

Jack: Martha that is nothing to do with you.

Joanna: Jack we gotta go alarms are going again.

Jack ended the chat.


End file.
